Fire Lights The Way
by SoulSeer
Summary: Natsu's village is attacked as is his school the children are taken and sold as slaves.What happen's when Natsu meet's Zeref? (Sorry I suck a summary's -.-)
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my very first Fanfic and I wanted to use my fave characters from Fairy Tail3 This is a Yaoi between Zeref & Natsu though a lot is ! I added a few of my own characters to.

Notice: I do not own or had anything to do with the making of Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

Natsu watched as his classmates ran around in panic, some lay on the floor,already dead. The teacher was screaming and so were the children but Natsu just sat there in shock, unable to move from the corner he sat in beside his little sister,Nair.

He held her close to him,trying to sooth her."Nair its ok...I'll keep you safe...Shh" He whispered in her ear as she cried onto his shoulder.

Gun fire could be heard outside and it was getting closer to the small school house where Natsu and Nair hid.

This morning his Mother had gotten up early and fixed Natsu a special breakfest because today, was his 13th birthday. Mother had smiled brightly as he walked in rubbing the sleep from his cobolt eyes."Happy birthday Natsu!" Nair had screamed as she tackled him into a hug, her red hair tickling his had laughed gleefuly and hugged the small girl back."Thanks Nair, Mom!" He had said smiling brightly as he sat down at the table and dug into the he had eaten all he could he had hurried off to school dragging his sister behind him.

The gun fire was practicly outside the door cried harder and starting shaking.

Natsu knew he didn't have much time as he looked around the small log classroom searching franticly for a place to hide his dear sister.

His wish was granted as he spotted a near by floor board, the nail's were loose and it looked like it could be pulled up easily enough.

"Nair we're gonna play a game ok?" He said pushing his sister gently off his chest and looked into her dark green eyes.

She nodded slightly wiping tear's from her eyes as Natsu picked her up bridal style and rushed over to the floor board.

He gently set her down and started pulling on the floor board.

The gun fire was even closer now and Natsu heard banging on the door.

"Open up and no harm will come to you!" Someone yelled through the door.

Natsu pulled harder at the board blood running down his hand's as it cut into his the board came up just enough for his sister to slip was dark,nothing could be seen as he looked down but they had no motioned for Nair to slip inside.

Nair crawled safely inside and looked up at her brother,fear in her green eyes.

"Natsu? Aren't you coming?" She whispered

Natsu looked down sadly at her "No, I have to try and fight" He said and started to let the board close back over the space.

Nair tried to push it back open screaming for Natsu."Natsu! No! Come back!" She wailed.

Natsu let the board slam shut."It's ok Nair, I'll be back." He whispered to her through the board."So until then just keep quiet ok?"

Nair whimpered but didn't say another word as she heard her brother get up just as the door was kicked in.

"Alright scum! Don't move a muscle!" a man in a green army uniform yelled as he marched into the center of other men in the same uniform came in after him, gun's raised.

The children froze and looked up in fear at the men, whimpering. Their teacher, stood infront of the children like a shield."Please! Just leave us alone!" She shouted arm's spread.

The man in the middle laughed, shaking his head his brown hair coming down onto his face."Sorry, no can do." He smirked and grabbed a girl who was shaking in fear near him. She screamed and tried to pry his hands from her slender arm.

"Don't struggle" He growled and grabbed her long golden lock's which hung in piggy tails down her back then threw her towards another men next to him laughing as she cried in pain.

Natsu growled in anger his eyes blazing as he ran at the man past his teacher."Natsu don't!" She screamed to late as he landed a swift punch to the men's jaw.

The man stumbled back a bit rubbing his cheek he glared down at Natsu who stared up defiantly his fist balled up at his sides.

He smirked and looked back at the rest of the men."Look's like we got a wild one boys!" He laughed and turned back to Natsu.

Natsu swang a fist at the man again which he caught and twisted bit down on his tongue so to not yell out in pain as the man twisted it harder and Natsu whimpered, holding back a scream.

"Eh? Quite strong to..." The man said and studied Natsu, he wore a black vest lined with gold trim and with out sleeve's, It was open in the front showing his small tanned chest he also wore black baggy pants and his pink hair stood up in spikes in every which his neck a white scaled scarf was wrapped tightly.

"Heh, Pink hair?" The man smirked and grabbed the pinkette by his hair like he had the yelped and clawed at the man's hands drawing blood."Let me go!" He yelled as the man threw him towards two men behind him who tied his hands together.

The pinkette struggled against the ropes to no avail.

"I'll kill y-" He started to shout as they stuffed a weird smelling rag on his nose and mouth his eyes started to grow heavy as he thrashed against the men holding headbutted one making him fall on his ass and growled eye's finally closed when one of the men punched him hard, knocking him out.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu slowly opened his cobolt eyes went to stretch to find his wrists and ankles chained to the stone wall behind was sitting back against the wall, In some kind of arena but instead of having monsters and men it had children, chained to walls while men and women in fine clothing stared down them at talking and laughing with each other.A sort of stage was in the middle of the arena, and a man in a green suit stood on it smiling his ugly red head off as people looked at the children in turn.

"Alright now lady's and gentle men! The action starts now!" The man in the green suit yelled as a little girl with brown hair was led up onto the stage."We'll start the bidding at twenty!" He said as people called out.

The girl was finally sold at forty to a man old enough to be her grandpa.

Natsu grimaced in disgust at knew exactly what was going was at a slave pulled against the chain's, only making the metal dig into his wrists blood dripping down his arms.

Child after child was brought up and sold before the pinkette was finally brought crowd had grown much smaller and only a few people were left.

"Alright Folks, who wants the boy? Will start at twenty five!" The man yelled as Natsu stood by his side his arms now roped behind him and held by a young man who's clothes hung in dirty tatters.

Natsu rolled his eyes as people called out and struggled against the were tight but the blood on his wrists was making it smirked and slowly started to pull his wrists free of the his hand was about to slip out the man yelled out "Sold! To the gentle man in the back for 250!" Natsu was a bit shocked that it had come up that high and was frozen for a second as a man in a black suit and blazing red hair came up on stage and grabbed Natsu off the stage and through the crowd to a sleek black limo.

Natsu regained his sense after the door was closed behind him. All escape sealed,He pouted slightly at his stupidity and glanced at the man through the corner of his eye.

The first thing he noticed was the tattoo's covering his arms, They were orange flames edged with gold, they shimmered in the light making them seem to dance up his studied them silently, not noticing he was being studied as well.

The second thing he noticed was the man's dragon like red shivered slightly under their gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

The man watched the boy before him with a slightly amused stare."Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He chuckled causing Natsu to look up at him curiously."Your not? Then what are you going to do to me?" He asked hestiantly.

The man sighed and sat back against the limo as it started to move as if thinking."Well, first of all we're gonna have you take a bath. Then clean those wrists and get them bandaged. After that...well after that what ever you want I guess." He mumbled as he closed his eyes slightly.

As soon as Natsu felt the limo move his face paled slightly and he broke out in man looked over at him and chuckled again."Motion sickness?" He asked smiling slightly.

Natsu only nodded his head and sat back in the seat closing his man shook his head smiling "I'm Drake by the way, What's your name?" He asked crossing his muscled arms over his chest as he watched Natsu.

Natsu opened his eyes to look up at the man, his eyes narrowing slightly "I'm Natsu..." He said slowly, He wasn't yet sure if he could trust this man but...he seemed nice enough.

Drake smiled softly and nodded his head "Nice to meet you Natsu." He said and held out a hand to the pinkette.

Natsu smiled then and took Drake's hand in his smaller shaking it."Nice to meet you to, Drake."

Drake smiled back and crossed his arms over his chest sat in silence until the driver called back."Master Drake, we will be arriving soon."

"Thank's Loke" Drake said as he looked back down at Natsu who was looking out the window as tree's flew past.

~5 minutes later~

Natsu watched wide eyed as a huge mansion came into turned into a paved road going up a ways before stopping at a huge white pillars held the gate up while black metal in the shape of vine's held it rest of the fence was a white wall of about ten slowed before the gate as it creaked open, allowing them inside.

They drove towards the mansion until the road made a loop at the front door, going back the way they had stopped at the front and Natsu sighed with relief.

He quickly got out behind Drake and gasped at what lay before him.A huge goth mansion lay before dragon's sat atop three tower's as if watching over the Mansion was mostly grey or white in color, being made out of stone and marble.A huge green forest surronded the estate and off to the left Natsu could see a stable.

Drake looked down at Natsu and smiled at his look of wonder."Alright, come on, Let's get you inside." He said and started walking towards the door.

Natsu followed after him glancing around curiously.

End Chapter 2


End file.
